Afortunada
by Vampyretta20
Summary: Un labrador que estaba a punto de morir deja a sus dos hijos una parte de la herencia a cada uno para que no discutieran. ¿Qué les habrá dado a cada uno?, ¿Habrán problemas con la herencia?


**La historia me pertenece, los personajes son de nuestra queridísima S.M. aunque les he dado otras "cualidades".**

**Summary: **Un labrador que estaba a punto de morir deja a sus dos hijos una parte de la herencia a cada uno para que no discutieran. ¿Qué les habrá dado a cada uno?, ¿Habrán problemas con la herencia?

* * *

**◘ AFORTUNADA ◘**

Erase una vez un pobre labrador, que viéndose a punto de morir, no quiso dejar en la herencia de sus bienes ningún motivo para que discutieran sus dos hijos, un muchacho y una jovencita, que le amaban tiernamente.

-Vuestra madre me aportó por dote–les dijo-, dos escabeles y un jergón. Helos aquí con mi gallina, aparte poseo una maceta de claveles, y un junco de plata, que me fueron dados por cierta gran dama que en cierta ocasión descansó en mi pobre choza, recomendándome antes de partir:

-"Buen hombre, he aquí el don que os hago, mas no descuidéis regar bien los claveles, y guardar el junco. Por otra parte, vuestra hija será de una incomparable belleza, llamadla Bella, y dadle el junco y los claveles para consolarla de su pobreza."

Así -agregó el padre-, mi Bella, tú tendrás lo uno y lo otro, siendo el resto para tu hermano.

Los dos hijos del labrador se contentaron con la pobre herencia.

El padre murió, ellos le lloraron y el reparto se hizo sin pleitos. Pero Bella, creyendo que su hermano la quería, al ir a sentarse en uno de los escabeles, tuvo la sorpresa de oírle decir con aire malévolo:

-Guarda para ti tus claveles y tu junco, y no desordenes mis escabeles pues a mí me gusta que la casa esté arreglada.

Bella, que era muy dulce, se echó a llorar en silencio y permaneció de pie mientras que James (este era el nombre de su hermano), estaba cómodamente sentado. Llegó la hora de cenar, James tenía un excelente huevo fresco que había puesto la única gallina y le tiró la cáscara a su hermana.

-Ten –le dijo-, yo no tengo otra cosa que darte y si no te gusta, vete a cazar ranas; las encontrarás en el charco más próximo.

Bella no respondió nada; ¿qué podía replicar? Levantó los ojos al cielo y lloró, después entró en su habitación que se hallaba toda perfumada, y no dudando de que éste fuera el aroma de los claveles, se les acercó tristemente y les dijo:

-Hermosos claveles, cuya variedad me causa tanto placer contemplar, vosotros que alegráis mi corazón afligido con el dulce perfume que desprendéis, no creáis que os vaya a dejar sin agua o que cruelmente os arranque de vuestro tallo, pues cuidaré de vosotros ya que sois mi único bien.

Cuando concluyó de hablar, la joven miró si tenían necesidad de ser regados encontrándolos muy mustios entonces. Cogió un cántaro, y corrió al claro de luna hasta el manantial, que estaba bastante alejada.

Como había marchado muy deprisa, fatigada por la carrera, se sentó en el borde de la fuente para reposar, mas apenas lo había hecho, vio venir a una dama cuyo aire majestuoso se correspondía bien con el del numeroso séquito que la acompañaba; seis hileras de doncellas de honor sostenían la cola de su capa, y ella se apoyaba en otras dos, los guardias marchaban delante suyo, ricamente vestidos de terciopelo color amaranto con bordados de perlas, portando un dosel campestre, que fue pronto extendido sobre sus cabezas, y un sillón tapizado en tejido de oro donde la señora tomó asiento; al mismo tiempo se preparaba una mesa cubierta toda con vajilla de oro y vasos de cristal.

Se sirvió una excelente cena a poca distancia de la fuente, de la cual el dulce murmullo parecía un acorde de muchas voces que cantasen armoniosamente.

Bella estaba en un rinconcito no osando ni respirar, tan sorprendida se hallaba ante todo cuanto sucedía. Al cabo de un momento, la reina Esme le dijo a uno de sus servidores:

-Me parece que hay una pastora muy cerca de la fuente, traédmela.

Entonces Bella avanzó y por muy tímida que fuese de natural, no dejó de hacer una profunda reverencia a la reina Esme, con tanta gracia, que quienes la vieron quedaron sorprendidos; recogiendo el bajo de su vestido se alzó después delante de la soberana, los ojos bajos modestamente; las mejillas cubiertas de un rubor que intensificaba la blancura de su tez y con sus maneras y su aire de sencillez y dulzura, encantó a todo el mundo.

-¿Que hacéis vos aquí, bella niña –le preguntó la reina Esme-, no teméis a los ladrones?

-¡Ay de mí!, señora –repuso Bella-, sino poseo más que un traje de tela ordinaria, ¿qué ganarían ellos con una pobre pastora como yo?

-¿Vos no sois rica? –inquirió la reina Esme sonriente.

-Soy pobre –dijo Bella-, pues no he heredado de mi padre otros bienes que una maceta de claveles y un junco de plata.

-Mas vos tenéis un corazón –prosiguió la reina Esme-, si alguno deseara robároslo, ¿querríais dárselo?

-Yo no sé qué es eso de dar mi corazón, señora –respondió ella-, pues siempre entendí decir que sin corazón no se puede existir, que cuando está herido preciso es morirse, y, a pesar de mi pobreza, no estoy cansada de vivir.

-Estáis en lo cierto, bella niña, al defender vuestro corazón. Pero, decidme –agregó la reina Esme-, ¿habéis cenado?

-No, señora –repuso Bella-, mi hermano se lo ha comido todo.

La reina Esme ordenó que le llevasen un cubierto, y haciéndola sentarse a la mesa, ella misma le sirvió los mejores platos.

La joven pastora estaba tan sorprendida y admirada, como encantada de las bondades de la reina Esme, que apenas podía comer un bocado.

-Quisiera saber -le dijo la reina Esme-, que es lo que vos habéis venido a hacer tan tarde a la fuente.

-Señora –contestó Bella-, he aquí el cántaro; vine a por agua para regar mis claveles.

Y hablando así, la muchacha se inclinó con la intención de recoger su cántaro que estaba cerca de ella, mas en cuanto iba a mostrárselo a la reina Esme, quedó estupefacta al encontrarlo convertido en oro, todo el cubierto de gruesos diamantes y lleno de un agua cuyo frescor y aroma en un sabor delicioso.

Sorprendida, no osaba tomarlo, creyendo que no le pertenecía.

-Yo os lo doy, Bella –dijo la dama-, id a regar las flores que cuidáis y acordaos de que la Reina Esme de los Bosques quiere ser vuestra amiga.

Al escuchar tales palabras, la pastora se echó a sus pies.

-Después de haberos dado mis más humildes gracias, señora, por el honor que me habéis hecho -le contestó ella-, voy a osar tomarme la libertad de rogaros que me escuchéis un momento; quiero entregaros la mitad de mis bienes, una maceta de claveles que no podrá jamás estar en mejores manos que las vuestras.

-Id, Bella –le dijo la reina Esme acariciándole dulcemente las mejillas-, acepto el quedarme aquí hasta que retornéis.

Afortunada recogió el cántaro de oro corriendo a su cuartito, pero mientras estuviera ausente, James había entrado, quitándole la maceta de claveles para poner en su lugar una gran col. Cuando Bella descubrió aquella ordinaria col, se hundió en la más profunda aflicción y quedó dudando si volver o no a la fuente. Al final decidió yendo a postrarse de hinojos delante de la reina Esme.

-Señora –explicó-, James me ha robado mi maceta de claveles, ya no me queda más que este junco, os suplico, pues, que lo recibáis como una prueba de mi reconocimiento.

-Si yo acepto vuestro junco, bella pastora –reflexionó la reina Esme-, vos estaréis arruinada.

-¡Ah, señora! – Dijo ella con un aire de ingenua sinceridad-, si tengo vuestra gracia, no puedo estar arruinada.

La reina Esme aceptó el junco de Bella, tomándolo entre sus dedos, enseguida montó en un carro de coral, enriquecido con esmeraldas, y tirado por seis caballos blancos de gran belleza. Bella le siguió con la mirada hasta que los caminos del bosque la ocultaron a su vista. Entonces ella volvió a casa de James muy impresionada por la aventura vivida.

La primera cosa que hizo entrando en su habitación, fue tirar la col por la ventana. Más se llevó una gran sorpresa al oír una voz que gritaba:

-¡Ah, soy muerto!

La joven no comprendió nada, ya que normalmente las coles no suelen hablar, pero, cuando se hizo de día, Bella, angustiada por su maceta de claveles, bajó al patio para buscarla, y la primera cosa con que se tropezó fue a la malhadada col; a la que le dio un puntapié, increpándola:

-¿Qué haces aquí, tú, que has ocupado en mi cuarto el lugar de los claveles?

-Si no me hubieran llevado a tu habitación–respondió la col-, yo no estaría aquí.

Ella se estremeció, pues tenía mucho miedo; pero la col le dijo todavía:

-Si me devolvéis con mis camaradas, os diré en dos palabras que vuestros claveles están en el jergón de James.

Bella, en su desesperación, no sabía cómo podría recuperarlos, pero aún así tuvo el detalle de plantar la col y enseguida cogió la gallina favorita de su hermano y le dijo:

-¡Malvada bestia, te voy a hacer pagar todas las penas que James me ocasiona!

-¡Ah, pastora –repuso la gallina-, dejadme vivir, y como me gusta chismorrear, os contaré cosas sorprendentes!

No creáis ser hija del labrador en cuya casa habéis crecido, no, Bella, él no era vuestro padre; la reina Esme que os dio la vida tenía ya seis hijas, y como si ella pudiese a voluntad traer al mundo un varón, su marido y su suegro le dijeron que la apuñalarían a menos que les diese un heredero.

La desventurada reina Esme, afligida porque estaba encinta de nuevo, fue encerrada en un castillo, bajo custodia de los guardianes, o mejor dicho, los verdugos que tenían la orden de asesinarla si daba a luz otra niña.

La pobre reina Esme, alarmada por la desgracia que la amenazaba, no comía, durmiendo apenas, mas tenía una hermana que era un hada y la reina Esme le escribió contándoselo todo. El hada también hallábase embarazada pero ella no ignoraba que tendría un varón.

Cuando éste nació, encargó a los céfiros una cuna en donde introdujo al recién nacido ordenando que llevasen al pequeño príncipe a la habitación de la reina Esme su hermana, con fin de cambiarlo por la hija de aquella.

Tal previsión no sirvió de nada, porque la reina Esme no recibió ninguna carta del hada y aprovechando la buena voluntad de uno de los guardianes, que tuvo piedad de ella, huyó gracias a una escala de cuerda que aquel le procuró.

Desde que vos nacisteis, la afligida reina Esme, buscando en dónde ocultarse, llegó a esta casita, medio muerta de cansancio. Yo era labradora y buena nodriza -dijo la gallina-, y ella me entregó a su hija, y me contó sus pesares, pero se encontraba tan agotada, que murió sin tener el tiempo de ordenar que pudiéramos hacer con vos.

Como a mí me ha gustado toda la vida hablar, no podía callarme evitando el contar esta aventura, de suerte que un día vino aquí una bella dama, a quien relaté todo lo que sabía. De pronto ella me tocó con su varita y me convertí en gallina, sin poder hablar más. Mi aflicción fue extrema y mi marido que estaba ausente en el momento de esta metamorfosis, nunca supo lo que había sucedido.

Cuando volvió, él me buscó por todas partes, y finalmente creyó que me ahogué en el río o que las bestias del bosque me habían devorado.

Esta misma dama causante de mi infortunio, pasó una segunda vez por aquí y le ordenó a mi esposo que os diera por nombre Bella, haciéndole el presente de un junco de plata y de una maceta de claveles. Cuando ella estaba dentro de la choza, llegaron 25 guardias del rey vuestro padre, que os buscaban con malvadas intenciones, pero la señora dijo entonces algunas palabras y les convirtió en coles verdes, una de las cuales lanzasteis ayer por vuestra ventana.

Yo no había podido hablar hasta el presente por mí misma, e ignoro por qué hoy me ha sido devuelta la voz.

La princesa permaneció muy sorprendida de las maravillas que la gallina le estaba contado y como era de natural bondadoso, le dijo:

-Me causáis una gran piedad, mi pobre nodriza, al haber sido convertida en gallina, y desearía retornaros vuestra antigua figura si pudiera, mas no desesperéis pues me parece que todo ese estado de cosas que acabáis de explicarme, no pueden durar mucho. Y ahora voy a buscar mis claveles, ya que les tengo mucho cariño.

James había ido al bosque, no pudiendo imaginar que a su hermana Bella le habían indicado que buscase en el jergón; a lo que ella, contenta al advertir su ausencia, supo que nadie iba a impedirle la pesquisa, mas hete aquí que de repente vio una gran cantidad de ratas prodigiosas y armadas para guerrear. Las ratas se alineaban por batallones teniendo detrás de ellas el famoso jergón y los escabeles a los costados, también muchos ratones enormes formaban el cuerpo de reserva, resueltos al combate como los soldados.

Bella quedó muy sorprendida, y no osaba aproximarse, cuando ya las ratas se tiraban sobre ella y la mordían haciéndola sangrar.

-¿Cómo queridos claveles –gritó ella-, podéis estar en tan mala compañía?

De repente la joven se dio cuenta que tal vez el agua perfumada que llevaba en el cántaro de oro tuviera una virtud particular y fue a buscarlo tirando después algunas gotas sobre el pueblo ratonil, y los ratones se salvaron como pudieron, entonces la princesa cogió prontamente sus hermosos claveles que estaban a punto de marchitarse de tanto como necesitaban ser regados.

Bella les echaba encima toda el agua que había en el cántaro de oro reanimándolos, cuando escuchó una voz clara y dulce que salía de entre los tallos, diciéndole:

-Incomparable Bella, he aquí el día feliz y tan deseado para declararos mis sentimientos, sabed que el poder de vuestra belleza es tal, que puede enamorar hasta a las flores.

Temblorosa la princesa, y sorprendida de haber escuchado hablar, en tan poco tiempo, a una col, una gallina y a unos claveles, y de haber visto una armada de ratas, palideció desmayándose.

James llegó entonces: del trabajo y como el sol le habían acalorado poniéndole de pésimo humor, en cuanto vio que Bella había venido a buscar los claveles y que los había encontrado, la arrastró hasta la puerta echándola fuera de muy malos modos.

Ella, apenas había sentido la frescura de la tierra en el rostro, y, en abriendo sus bellos ojos, se apercibió de que cerca tenía a la Reina Esme del Bosque, siempre encantadora y magnífica.

-Tenéis un hermano mezquino, pues ya he visto con cuanta inhumanidad os ha arrojado al suelo, ¿deseáis que os haga justicia?

-No, señora –le dijo ella-, yo no soy capaz de enfadarme pues su malvado natural no puede cambiar el mío.

-Os prevengo–agregó la reina Esme-, de que me asalta cierto presentimiento que me asegura que este tosco labrador no es vuestro hermano, ¿qué pensáis vos?

-Todas las apariencias me persuaden de que lo es, señora –replicó modestamente la pastora-, y debo creerlo.

-Cómo –continuó la reina Esme-, ¿no habéis oído decir que por nacimiento sois princesa?

-Me lo han dicho hace poco –respondió ella-, sin embargo, ¿osaría vanagloriarme de una cosa de la que no tengo ninguna prueba?

-¡Mi querida niña –dijo la reina Esme-, os quiero por vuestro carácter!, y veo que la educación humilde que habéis recibido no ha variado la nobleza de vuestra sangre. Sí, vos sois una princesa, pero ello no ha impedido las desgracias que vos habéis tenido que sufrir hasta esta hora.

Ella fue interrumpida en ese momento por la llegada de un joven adolescente más hermoso que el día, que iba vestido con una larga túnica entretejida de oro y de seda verde recamada de esmeraldas, de rubíes y de diamantes, llevaba, además, una corona de claveles y los cabellos le cubrían las espaldas.

Tan pronto como vio a la reina Esme, el joven puso una rodilla en tierra, saludándola respetuosamente.

-¡Ah, hijo mío, mi amable Edward! –Le dijo ella-, el tiempo fatal de vuestro encantamiento acaba de terminar, con la ayuda de Bella, ¡qué alegría el veros!

Le abrazó estrechamente, y volviéndose enseguida hacia la pastora, le explicó:

-Encantadora princesa-, sé todo lo que la gallina os ha contado, pero lo que vos no sabéis es que los céfiros a quienes yo había encargado poner a mi hijo en vuestro lugar, le llevaron a un parterre de flores.

Mientras ellos iban a buscar a vuestra madre que era mi hermana, un hada que no ignoraba nada de las cosas más secretas, y con la cual yo estaba peleada desde hacía tiempo, espió el momento previsto para el nacimiento de mi hijo, cambiándole por una mata de claveles, y a pesar de toda mi sabiduría, me fue imposible deshacer el maleficio.

Hundida en la tristeza que sentía, empleé mi arte con fin de hallar algún remedio, y no encontré nada más seguro que llevar al príncipe Edward al lugar en donde habíais de criaros, adivinando que cuando vos hubierais regado las flores con el agua mágica contenida dentro del cántaro de oro, él hablaría y os amaría, y que en el futuro nadie iba a entorpecer vuestra felicidad; en cuanto al junco de plata, que era de mi pertenencia, preciso iba a ser que yo lo recogiese de vuestra mano en un tiempo futuro, no ignorando que esa sería la señal por medio de la cual conocería que la hora se aproximaba o el encantamiento perdía su fuerza, a pesar de las ratas y los ratones que nuestra enemiga pusiera contra nosotros, para impediros acceder a los claveles.

Así pues, mi querida Bella, si mi hijo se casa con vos, vuestra felicidad será permanente, mirad ahora si el príncipe os parece lo bastante amable para aceptarle como esposo.

-Señora –replicó ella ruborizándose-, vos me colmáis de favores, con lo cual ya compruebo que sois mi tía, también por vuestra intervención, los guardias enviados a matarme, han sido metamorfoseados en coles y mi nodriza en gallina, y me habéis propuesto la alianza con el príncipe Edward, que es el más grande honor al que yo pueda aspirar. Pero os confiaré mis dudas: no conozco su corazón y empiezo a sentir, por primera vez en mi vida que no podría ser feliz si él no me amase.

-No tengáis ninguna incertidumbre , bella princesa –le dijo el príncipe-, hace mucho tiempo que vos me habéis conquistado, y si el uso de la voz me hubiera sido permitido antes, habría seguido día a día el desarrollo de la pasión que me consume, mas soy un príncipe desgraciado, por el cual vos no sentís otra cosa que indiferencia.

Y le recitó entonces, unos versos plenos de amor y ternura.

La princesa estuvo muy contenta con la galantería del príncipe y sus bellos poemas, elogiando tales versos, y aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar semejantes cosas, los alabó como persona de buen gusto.

La reina Esme, que no podía soportar el verla vestida de pastora, impaciente, la tocó con su varita, vistiéndola con las más ricas vestiduras que hayan sido jamás vistos, pues sus humildes ropas de tela áspera se transformaron en brocado de plata bordado de pedrería, y de su alto peinado cayó un largo velo de gasa entretejido con oro, sus cabellos negros estaban ornados de mil diamantes, y su tez, donde la blancura deslumbraba, se encendió en vivos colores, obligando al príncipe exclamar:

-¡Oh, Bella, cuán bella sois y que encantadora!... ¿Seréis vos inexorable con mis penas? –gimió a continuación.

-No, hijo mío –dijo la reina Esme-, vuestra prima no resistirá a nuestros ruegos.

Mientras ella hablaba así, James apareció, y viendo a Bella como una diosa, creyó soñar. Ella se le dirigió con mucha bondad rogando a la reina Esme tener piedad de él.

-¡Cómo, después de haber sido maltratada! –exclamó la soberana.

-¡Ah, señora –replicó la princesa-, yo soy incapaz de vengarme!

La reina Esme la abrazó y elogió la generosidad de sus sentimientos.

-Para contentaros –dijo ella-, voy a enriquecer al ingrato de James.

Y entonces la cabaña se convirtió en un palacio amueblado con gran riqueza, mas sus escabeles no cambiaron de forma, ni tampoco el jergón, para que el labrador nunca olvidase los días pasados, empero la Reina Esme de los Bosques suavizó su carácter y le hizo amable y cortés, cambió su figura y James entonces se encontró incapaz de reconocerse.

¡Qué no! les dijo él, en esta ocasión, a la reina Esme y la princesa para testimoniarles su agradecimiento.

Acto seguido, y por un golpe de varita, las coles se convirtieron en hombres, la gallina en una mujer, pero el príncipe Edward era el único que estaba triste suspirando por su princesa y le rogó que tomase una resolución que le favoreciera, lo que al final ella hizo pues le encontraba encantador.

La Reina Esme del Bosque, satisfecha de un tan dichoso matrimonio, no descuidó nada para que todo fuera suntuoso.

Esta fiesta duró años, y la felicidad de los tiernos esposos tanto como sus vidas.


End file.
